Big Brother Jamie
by VickyT36
Summary: When Jamie finds out he's going to be a big brother, he's a little nervous, but he has the help of a certain winter spirit


**Big Brother Jamie**

**Hey there guys, VickyT36 here with another ROTG fanfic, enjoy  
**

In the Bennett house, Jamie was playing with his toys, in his room. His grandmother was staying for a while because it had been like 3 months since his dad was killed in a car accident.

Everyone was just coming out of the sadness, especially his mother Carly. "Jamie, could you come down here for minute?" she called. "Coming, Mom." responded Jamie.

When he came downstairs, he saw his mom and grandma sitting at the kitchen table with smiles on their faces. "What is it?" he asked as he sat down. "Well, we have some news about our family." said Grandma.

"What kind of news?" "Well, I'm going to have a baby." Carly said happily. For a second Jamie was in shock, then he snapped out of it. "Mom that's great." he said. The family then hugged each other.

Even after they loss of a family member they were gaining a new one. The next day, Jamie was with his friends he told them the news. "That's great, Jamie." said Pippa.

"Yeah, you'll love having a sibling." said Derek. "Yeah." agreed his brother, Darren. "Yeah, it is pretty exciting." said Jamie. As Jamie waked home, he felt a cool gust of wind.

"Jack?" he asked. He turned around to see Jack Frost standing on the fence, with his magic winter staff. "Hey, Jamie. What's up?" he asked. "Big news, my mom's going to have a baby." said Jamie.

"Hey, that's great you're going to be a big brother." said Jack putting his arm around Jamie. "Yeah, I know." said Jamie.

Nine months later Jamie's family had been busy getting ready for the new baby. They made up the nursery, bought a crib, and everything else the baby would need.

"Do, you feel the baby?" asked Carly. Jamie pressed his hand against his mom's swollen stomach, and felt a bump against his hand. "I felt it." said Jamie.

"You excited?" asked Grandma. "Yeah." "The baby's going to look up to you, you know." "Really?" "Yeah, since you're the older brother you'll be the example." said Carly.

This made Jamie feel nervous, he didn't know being a big brother meant all that. Later that day, Grandma took Carly to the hospital, and they were leaving Jamie with a babysitter.

"We'll call you as soon as the baby's born." said Carly, she kissed Jamie and Grandma helped her into the car, and they drove off. All day Jamie was waited nervously for the phone call.

That night, he couldn't sleep. "Maybe I won't make a good brother after all." said Jamie to himself. Then he heard a tap at the window. He opened it, and Jack Frost jumped in.

"Hey, Jack." said Jamie. "Saw your mom on her way to the hospital." said Jack. "Yeah, it's great." said Jamie glumly. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Jack.

"Grandma and Mom said that the baby will look up to me, and I'll be an example. And I don't think I'm ready." said Jamie sitting on his bed. "Hey, now. You'll make a great big brother. Before I was Jack Frost, I had a younger sister." said Jack with his arm around Jamie's shoulders.

"You did?" asked Jamie. "Yeah, when she was born, I was as nervous as you were, but it all turned out all right. And I know your new sibling will be happy to have you for their older brother." said Jack.

Jamie hugged him in thanks, and Jack returned it. Jamie soon went back to sleep and Jack tucked him in, and left. The next morning, Jamie went downstairs for breakfast, and saw his babysitter on the phone.

"Congratulations Jamie, you're the older brother of a new sister." she said. "I have a sister?" he asked. "Yeah, your mom and grandma will be home this afternoon with her."

That afternoon, the two arrived home with Jamie's new sister. "Mom, Grandma." said Jamie giving them both hugs. "Hey, meet your new sister, Sophie." said Carly.

They went into the living room, where she and Jamie sat on the couch. He looked over into the small blanket his mom was holding, and saw the chubby face of his sister, she had a small pink hat on her head.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Carly. Jamie stood there for a minute, and answered. "Yes." Carly carefully handed Sophie to Jamie, and he held her in her arms. "Hi, Sophie. I'm your brother Jamie." said Jamie.

Carly and Grandma left the room for a minute, leaving Sophie with Jamie. Jack then appeared next to him. "How am I doing?" asked Jamie. "Great, just like a brother." said Jack.

Sophie opened her eyes, and looked up at Jamie and smile at him. "You're going to be very happy with Jamie as your brother, Sophie." said Jack to her.

**The End, please review, and Happy Holidays**


End file.
